Sweetest Addiction
by NitroPotions Plus
Summary: "To think that my one accidental encounter with this girl named Plutia, would change my life and feelings forever..." It did, and from a strange nightmare, a long series of events uncovers a hidden secret that's been kept from all. In this human world, one without CPU's or Candidates, one might wonder what happened to them. Well,in the blossoming of love, one will oddly find out.
1. Someone New

**SDP: Yo, it's me again! But wait...this isn't A New Game... You are correct, this isn't but it is a new story I call Sweetest Addiction.**

 **People: Why another one when you are still busy with A New Game?**

 **SDP: It's just something I wanted to do! Plus this is, i hope so, a better style of me. Don't fret _A New Game_ is going to get it's new chapter soon! I just wanted to change things up and write a story with a mysterious plot. **

**So without further ado, here is the disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, that goes to Idea Factory and Complie Heart, and any other things mentioned go to their respective owners. I only own the OC's. Here We go!**

* * *

 **Worlds…...what truly makes up one? What defines it? Well, many can answer with their own perspective on it. Though, for the sake of this one, we'll call it a…..refresher. There are said to possibly be an endless multidimensional universe, so what separates this one from the rest?** _ **[Leans into to speak softly to the reader]**_ **It's a mystery for many reasons. [** _ **leans back]**_ **Don't believe me? Well, friend, why don't you follow the highschool adventures of Crystal Tokushima and her strange life. What? It sounds like something a stalker would do? Trust me, this will be different and not….creepy on any level. So, are you ready? Then let's being the** _ **sweetest addiction**_ … **.**

* * *

 ** _3rd POV_**

 _ **Saturday, September 15 , 20XX. 10:30 AM**_

" _Destruction….so much destruction….."_ Said a black haired, 17 year old girl, whom stared upon a whole town she once lived in being destroyed.

There was nothing she could do, her legs seemingly just froze in place and wouldn't move. In front of her, she saw her friends and family, hurt and trying to fend off the evil entity whom was destroying everything around her.

"There is nothing that... ANY OF YOU CAN DO! HA HA HA!" Roared the entity.

Then, out of seemingly nowhere, fire started to cover land and began to envelop the land. The last thing she saw was a something that looked like a fireball heading towards her and a bright light….

 **-Beep! Beep! Beep!-**

"WAH!"

Jolting awake, a messy black haired girl awoke from her disturbing dream to the sound of her alarm clock wailing. Pressing the button to turn it off, she rubbed her eyes and notices that there was a stained tear stream coming from them.

"I was crying," she said surprised, "well that's just kinda embarrassing now isn't it."

After trying to cheer herself up from her nightmare, the girl got out of bed and opened her curtains. She was met with the bright protruding light of the sun from her huge windows.

"Geez, how long did I sleep?" She then looked at her own custom made digital clock and it read 10:32 AM. Her eyes then widened and she sweatdropped at her realization of something.

"Great, Aurora is going to kill me…." sighing at her predicament, she prepares to get herself ready for the day.

After about 30 minutes, she heads downstairs and sees her father, messy bedhead hair and all, sitting at the dining room table drinking a cup of grape juice and looking at his tablet.

"Hey dad," she calls to him, and he take notice of her and looks up. "Did you just get up as well?"

"Yeah, just about 15 minutes ago. Anywho, how are you doing today Crys?" asked her father.

"I'm doing wonderful, but I think one of my friends is going to 'kill me'" answered 'Crys' with a guilty look plastered all over her face..

"Might I ask the reason, why?" her father asked while looking at her with a questionable look.

"I said I would meet her at the park, along with Sophia, at 10:30," she then gently fidgeted with her fingers. "But,...I kinda...as you can see...slept in and I'm now 30 minutes late."

He just blinked and then looked at the clock in the dining room.

"Well, you better quickly find something to eat and then go meet them there."

"A-alright!" She stops and wonders something. "Did mother leave anything for me to do while she is at work?"

"Oh, Josephine?" he stated, "Yes Crystal, she did ask you to clean up around the house when you get back and do a few other things as well."

"Ok, I'll make sure to get that done dad!" Crystal replied promisingly. "Oh, I better get some food now!"

-A few minutes later-

Crystal had now just left out the front door for her house, and after saying goodbye to her father, was quickly running to get to the park. She had to pass by many places in which she would usually stop at say hello to the people there, but she promised herself later she would come back.

"These city streets of San Japancisco only seemingly are hard to navigate when you have to get somewhere important…" whined the girl.

"Hey, Kris how you doing?" said a owner of a store whom she passed by and made her stop for a quick second.

"Great, thanks for asking Mrs. Ryans!" she replied, "See you later!"

"Your welcome, you have a nice day~" Said the woman waving at the girl as she departed.

Her short encounter with the woman only slowed her down a bit. So, after using all the energy she was able to muster up, she had finally made it to the park where she looked for her friends.

* * *

 _ **1st POV Crystal**_

"Now," I say, still trying to catch my breath, and all while trying to calm myself down from that insane running stunt.

"Where in the world might Sophia and Aurora be?"

I start walking through the park, passing by children, families and couples until I spot the blonde I've been looking for.

"Hey, Aurora!" I yell trying to get her attention. "Over here!"

She then turns to see me, gives a nudge to Sophia, then walks over to where I am.

"My, my, Crystal, we were just about to leave and go do something else. I can only presume you slept in late again, right?" She asked slightly glaring me.

I let out a nervous laugh with my sentence.

"Haa...You know me….." I stop my pathetic laughter and turn back to see Aurora still annoyed.

"Look I-i'm sorry Aurora, I got caught up in my project I'm working on and I went to bed super late. Can you please forgive me?" asking sort of pleadingly here, I just hope that does it.

She let's out a sigh and finally says. "Yes, Crystal, I forgive you."

"Thank you!"

"Just please, refrain from doing it again and don't leave your friends waiting." She added with sending a look towards me.

"Y-yes, I promise, and you know I always hold up to those Aurora!" I say with a look that assures my words.

"Yeah! But, the problem is you make so many Kris!" budded in brunette next to Aurora in a upbeat manner.

"I at least uphold to all of them! Also, how are you saying my name Sophia? You know the spelling." I question the girl

"Oh! I spell it K-R-I-S!" Sophia answered with a smile and then stuck her tongue out in a teasing manner. "It just sounds cooler that way!"

"You know I hate it when someone gets my name wrong." I sigh at the predicament know there is nothing I can do about it.

"I can't believe my entire family suffers this..,my mother's friend always gets our last names wrong, mother get's called Vert by most people, and my nickname is said totally different from how it is spelled.."

"Calm yourself down. You seemingly take that too much to heart Crystal." Aurora says at me with her normal relaxed expression.

"Anyways, since we are all here, shall we get on with what we had planned?"

"Yes!~"

"Now that I'm here, yeah let's get this group going!"

So, with that said, we went on from the park to walking around town talking about how there was an upcoming dance in October and was wonder who we all were going with.

"I'm gonna go with Trance!" Said the upbeat brunette.

"Him? Isn't he that child of the two famous DJ's, Sophia?" Aurora's expression changed to that of unsure.

"Yeah, I think my father was friends with them.." I added onto Aurora's statement, and gave it as a somewhat answer to her question.

"Well, he's cute and I'm gonna ask him to go!~" Soph got more excited as her hands moved up to her blushing face in a daydream look.

"Hey, don't go full on Reiko, Soph." I said jokingly as she was acting like that certain character.

"Oh, quit it Kris!" She said while giggling at my statement.

"What about you Aurora?~" Soph turned to Aurora with a look of interest and somehow walking backwards perfectly without hitting anyone.

"Oh, I haven't truly decided on it yet. I might possibly go with that boy Jordan." She said while have a troubled look.

"Don't think to hard Aurora!" I commented with a smirk.

"Says the girl who does that 24/7." Aurora said as a quick response to crush my self esteem.

"H-hey!" I say with an embarrassed look and my cheeks rose red.

"I'm sorry Crystal, it was gonna happen at some time." Getting a light smile of reassurance from Aurora, I felt a little better.

"What about you Crystal? Since we both told who we are and might go with, it's only appropriate to ask." Aurora said with the calm look again.

"I might not go..." I blatantly said.

That got a shocked expression from Soph, and Aurora just looked...well normal…..calm.

"Wawawawawa….What?" Was what came out of Soph's mouth in a stunned look.

"I'm sorry, but there is just no one I'm interested in." I say normally but then turn apologetically, " I'm sorry to the both of you."

"It is quite ok Crystal, we both respect your choice." Aurora said so motherly, it made me question if she was a noble or a true mother.

 **Smack!**

I must have not know where I was walking, but then all of the sudden I run smack into someone and they fall down on the ground. This someone was a petite looking girl, with messy light purple hair, and beautiful magenta eyes.

"Owieee…." the girl responded with rubbing her face, which must be where she collided with me.

"I-i'm so sorry!" I say while offering her hand to help her up.

"It's okaay, it was only an accident.~" The girl said with a small smile as she grabbed my hand and got back up.

When she got up again I took a good look at her and she was a few inches short than I was. Another thing I noticed was her interesting clothes, and they struck me as pretty extravagant…...wow….

"Crystal, could you please stop staring at the girl you helped up?" Aurora snaps me back into reality. With that I slightly blush and apologize again.

"It's fiiine, my clothes are something you don't see everyday~." she says looking over herself and giving a small smile

"N-no, you are just different in your own way, and I think it is pretty neat." I say to try make her feel better.

"Oh, by the way I'm Crystal Tokushima, and you are?"

The girl remains silent for a second and then replies,

"You may call me Plutia!~"

"Well, it's nice to meet you Plutia!" I say smiling at her. I then here a cough right behind me; I then turn to see Aurora giving me her 'look'.

"Whoops, and these are my friends," I point towards Aurora and Sophia's direction, "Aurora Shirayuri, and the brunette is Sophia Quaterheart!"

"It's nice to meet you both!" She said, in what I now noticed, slow speech.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Sophia was saying very excitedly, "Sorry for Kris' odd behavior! She's always a little strange!"

Sophia then laughed a bit and kept going while Aurora spoke calmly.

"It is a pleasure to get to know you Plutia."

* * *

 _ **3rd POV**_

Once the trio of girls were done introducing themselves to Plutia, Plutia gave a soft smile to them. Though there was something on Crystal's mind that she had to ask her.

"Hey, um Plutia."

"Yes?" She answered

"I was wondering, where are you going….well before I ran into you." Crystal asked, even though she was still feeling guilty about the whole ordeal.

"Oh! I was off to buy some games for my cousin!" The purplette replied with great enthusiasm in her voice.

"Who's your cousin, Pluts?" Sophia said as now gave the girl a nickname.

"Pluts?" Crystal said turning and giving Sophia the most weirded out look as she could possibly make.

"Yeah, I always have to give someone some sort of cool nickname!" She responded with and Crystal just rolled her eyes.

"It's fine! I like it, and could I call you Sophy?" Plutia asked Sophia in hopes she would agree.

"Of course! I love it when people give me a nickname!" She said with a small squeal.

"Sorry...we kinda got off topic again...he he, but my cousin is Neptune Tanaka by the way!~" said the slow speaker with a great sense of happiness.

"NEPTUNE!" The trio said as they yelled out in surprise.

"Y-yes, she is.." Said Putia, though more timidly as she was startled by the outburst.

"S-sorry about that Plutia, I'm just surprised to find out you're cousins to someone who is the younger owner of SEGA!" The black haired said with awe.

"I know! It's so AMAZING!" Squealing even more, Sophia was overjoyed by this.

"Ok, calm down ladies, I know this is a great encounter, but we are going to scare poor Plutia to death with our excitement. "

Aurora's voice then snapped the other two out it and back to the main topic.

"We apologize for our estrange actions miss Plutia." With that Aurora bowed and the other two just said sorry. [Wow what jerks XD]

"It's okay, I'm used to this kind of reaction."

Plutia had kept a unfazed type manner throughout the whole ordeal, as to show how much she's gone through this type of thing many times.

"I could imagine, I mean I'd get the same reactions if I let someone know is was the daughter to a world famous DJ/EDM Artist and the owner of Microsoft." replied Crystal in the most nonchalant way.

"Then that must mean you are very special!~" praised Plutia as she brought her hands together and made a amazed look.

Crystal gave of a soft blush at her statement, and sweatdropped. She hadn't really expected for this girl to say _that_. But it was admiration at the least.

Aurora just gently shook her head at Crystal's look and Sophia was to distracted with talking to Plutia to notice. Aurora had seen enough here and called attention one last time to say.

"Well, we have truly, thoroughly enjoyed meeting you miss Plutia. But, I'm afraid we must be on our way."

It was a talent that this blonde had that she was able to regather the situation back to it's focal point. Crystal was just amazed by every time she noticed it.

"Okay. I'm sorry for holding you up, and it was nice meeting you all. See you later!" Plutia softly spoke to the trio.

"Bye, Pluts! See ya around!"

"It's was nice meeting you."

"May you get to your destination, safely."

Once all had said their goodbyes, the trio watched as Plutia walked down the sidewalk a bit and then turned the corner vanishing.

-A WHILE LATER-

"Wow what a great afternoon!" The brunette said quite loudly.

"Yes, I did thoroughly enjoy it." added on Aurora as she was satisfied with what her friends did.

"Yep! It's always fun hanging out with friends and makes the time fly"

Crystal then looks at the watch on her arm and realizes she needs to get home soon.

"Sorry guys, I have get going. I promised dad I would do the things mom asked me to do."

"That is understandable, so may you have a good rest of the day Crystal. Goodbye." Aurora's respect made Crystal feel a bit better about having to leave her friends. She started slowly started walking home waved bye.

"See you at school Monday Kris! Bye!" yelled Sophia as she waved good bye to her.

As she then got out of view from her friends and was closer to home, she started think about her encounter with Plutia. How unexpected it was and how they somehow were both related in some way to big company people.

"I'm just probably overthinking it...he he…."

Though she still tried to put it together….

* * *

" _ **Why don't you bring me someone new.**_

 _ **Bring me someone new….."**_ _\- [Unlike Pluto - Someone New (feat. Desi Valentine)]_

* * *

Note of the Author:

 **SDP: I'm sorry if the writing was bad in anyway, I tried XD, if there is something wrong just tell me! I'll glad do back and fix it. Anyways, the first chapter! Did you like it? I hope so... Anyways I don't why this is a common theme of mine, but I promise more Neptunia characters next chapter! Also, I give props to those who get the whole Josephine/Vert reference i tried to make. [LOL]**

 **Neptune: Come on! Stop slacking and get going, I want to have spotlight time as well! I am the main-**

 **SDP: Not this story, again!**

 **Neptune: NO!**

 **SDP: While I deal with this again, I hope you all enjoy it and reading this confusing mess of words, so see you all next chapter!**

 ** _[Next Chapter: Talk About It]_ **


	2. Talk About It

**Valentines Day 14, 2017...I know, I know...I take forever with these updates...I'm really sorry, I don't mean to take this long...~**

 **But, here we are, Chapter 2 of _Sweetest Addiction,_ so I hope you all enjoy it!...WAIT WE NEED A DISCLAIMER! **

**Crystal: SoundDashProductions does not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, they go to the amazing Idea Factory & Complie Heart, all the other things mentioned go to their respective owners as well! Pls don't sue SDP! He only owns the OC's!**

 **Thank You Crystal!**

* * *

 _ **Crystal POV**_

 _ **-Tokushima household-**_

- **CLICK-**

Was what I heard when I finally got my key into our house's lock, after a few struggles, and unlocked it.

I opened up the door to our 'average home', though people said it was is really a _luxury house_ , and was met with the entrance to our living room.

"Hello?"

I asked, seeing if dad was still home. Then, seeing he wasn't, I entered the house relieved.

Why I was relieved to find this was for.., I like cleaning the house when everyone is at working or something else. I see that as the best way to clean my own way and have no interruptions while doing so.

"Well, I guess I should get going before mom gets home," I look to the clock of time confirmation. "Which will be in about 1 hour & 30 minutes and I need this done so that mom's friends can come over later tonight with the house not a mess."

With that in my mind now, I quickly go to closet, get the supplies, and head towards the bedrooms to start.

 **-A WHILE LATER-**

"I'm almost done!" I say with a sigh of relief, knowing I only had a few more rooms to clean in the house.

"Afterwards, I can go and relax a bit and test out my new prototype of a handheld console…"

I then return to cleaning the room I was in and once finished moved to the next room.

 **-Few More Minutes Later-**

"There, now I'm done."

Proud with my _grand_ cleaning, I then looked at the clock in the bedroom I was in, which read 3:00 PM.

"Talk about calling it close…..mom should be home soon."

Walking out of the spare bedroom, I head to the closet where all the cleaning supplies goes.

After I put it all back where each one goes, since father likes it organized, I wipe my forehead and let off a proud look for how accomplished I feel.

"Whew that's done and complete!" I say with a relieved look. "Now, how about I go test the prototype!"

I swiftly start moving to my bedroom, when I suddenly hear the front door open, making me realize who just got home.

"Crystal!" called the voice in a calm manner, "I'm home~"

I stop where I am, back up, then heads towards the living room and met with the sight of my mother….Josephine. Though most people call her Vert, for some reason, **maybe it's a just a thing**.

Any who, I started walking away from the room, so I would avoid another one of my mother's greetings, but as soon as I took a step she caught me.

"Oh, there you are Crystal~." She said with her usually blissful voice, "How is my daughter doing?~"

"J-just great mom, it's nice to see your home too." I make my best attempt to look like I am genuinely happy, but I sweatdrop as I know I can't escape this nightmare.

"Aw..," she whined in a clearly fake upset tone, I knew it was because my mother does it a lot, " That's not the response I was hoping for, but it shall do."

"But will you at least give your dear mother a hug?" She gave off a look in which made me feel bad if I didn't.

Sighing, I reluctantly go to hug my mother and she the gave off a radiant smile as we hugged. I then began to smile when I gave said hug and then proceeded to ask mother about her day.

"So, mom, how was your day today?"

"My, thank you for asking Crystal, and it went pretty well for a Saturday!"

As we let go of each other I look at my mother confused.

"Why, what made so easy today? Was it another one of those long meeting days?"

"Sort of, we had a long meeting in the morning until around 11, then I had a unusually small amount of paperwork to do."

My look then diminishes into just wonderment about why that was, but I really didn't feel like getting onto that subject.

"Well, at least you got off easy for today." I give mom my usually smile. "Good thing too, because didn't you say on Friday that your friends were coming over tonight?"

"Oh, yes, it almost slipped my mind.~" She then gives a quick look around the room, "I might take it that you did your chores?"

"Yes, I did"

* * *

 _ **3rd POV**_

"Well that is good to hear Crystal~"

She then walked around the house for a bit, in which through all of it Crystal followed, until she came back to the living room to turn to face Crystal.

"You did an exceedingly good job cleaning!" Vert brought her hands together and smiled. "I am glad that I can truly rely on responsible daughter to do her work when I am gone."

"T-thanks, Mom" Crystal went into a kind of flustered state. "Though, you always say that about my cleaning"

"Yes, I am well aware I do, it's just I'm so proud of it!~"

Vert's attitude changed for a second to that of amazed child. In which Crystal gave a odd look as to think, _is this really my mother?_ , and then just gave a gentle smile and shook her head.

"You really are an interesting woman, mom. I kinda now see how dad took a good liking to you. "

Crystal then gave a small giggle at the thought of that was how Vert acted to her father.

"Actually, I might state, it was quite the opposite Crystal."

Crystal stopped her actions and just got a confused look.

"Huh? I'm lost….so what dad didn't like you attitude?"

"That might have been half of the problem, though it goes more like this,"

Vert stops and takes a breath for what she's about to explain

"He expected more from me when we first ever met and thought my actions were….far from."

[ **FLASHBACK]**

" _This is what I never expected someone like_ _ **you**_ _to be" Disapproved by what he saw, the boy standing in front of Vert just shook his head._

" _I am_ _ **truly**_ _hurt by you words!" Vert's expression shows she has had enough of this guy. "Who gave you permission to talk to me like so! Leave immediately!"_

 _Practically yelling at the boy, Vert was done with him._

" _Good, I don't need to burn my eyes from this awful sight any further."_

 _With that, he walked quickly out of the room without a look back._

 _Vert, stilling pondering why he was so sharp toned about the way she carried herself, mentally told herself._

" _I could never like some such as him….."_

 **[END OF FLASHBACK]**

Crystal was in pure shock by what her mother just told her.

She never really questioned why or how her parents met, since they both get along, and hearing this was baffling.

She honestly didn't know know what to make of the situations.

"Y-you're just making a bad joke here, ….right mom?"

"I am afraid what I tell you, did at one point occur between us." She looked a little upset, as if that time in her life wasn't her proudest.

"I might have not like him at first, but over time and a few more encounters...we did find a love blossoming between us."

"..."

"I'm sorry, you must be mind shocked by this turn of events of knowing you own dear parents." Vert then turned back to face Crystal with a smile on her face. "But, nonetheless, we came together and made you Crystal~"

"That last part may have not been needed...but you are right about my mind being...blown.."

Crystal just shook her head to get rid of the thought and focused back onto what they were having this conversation on.

"Back on the main concern mom.."

"Oh! Yes, we did get plenty of track there didn't we?~" She laughs "I'm truly sorry."

"So, uh, what time did you say your 'friends' would be over?"

"Hmmmm…..about 8:00, but that's later."

Vert then turned the subject over to focus more on Crystal.

"I want to know how was your day~"

"Oh, it was good!" Crystal sort of sweatdropped at the answer.

"I might take it that you slept in late again?"

"What gave it away?" defeated Crystal just kinda whined.

"Oh, just something I've picked up from you Crystal" Vert gives a playfully teasing look. "You are the most notoriously known for it in this family.~"

"You sound like Aurora mom…"

"Keeps you interested!~" She gives another playful face.

Crystal rolled her eyes and just shook her head.

"Anyways, mom, I went around town with Sophia and Aurora."

"Might have anything interesting happened while you were doing this?"

Vert's interests turned back to Crystal and she wanted to try and extract more information from her.

Crystal blanched for a second, she didn't know if she should just mention her awkward encounter with Plutia, or just say something else that was slightly true.

"N-no, the only thing was I accidentally ran into someone because I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Hmmmm" Vert looked at Crystal for a second, which to her felt like forever.

"I see, I do hope you helped them up after you did."

"I-i did!"

"Good~, I'm glad to hear that! I'm also pleased to hear you had an exceptionally good day!" Vert turned around and started walking down the hall.

"Now, I'm gonna go get myself changed from my work attire, and into my casual clothes for tonight, and make the necessary preparations before they arrive!"

"You mean casual as in the 'princess dress' you wear?" added Crystal whom just looked at her mother as she walked away.

 **[A WHILE LATER…..AGAIN]**

Crystal, whom was on the couch, was too engrossed in her prototype to notice her mother, Vert, was rushing here and fro to get last things done.

The clock in the kitchen read 7:55 and Vert was still doing things.

"Hey." said a voice as it entered the front door.

Vert jumped in surprise as she wasn't expecting her husband to come through the front door, since he usually come through the garage.

"My…., dear, you nearly scared me half to death." Vert looked a little stressed as she looked at him.

"Sorry, I just got back from work and didn't think to text you when I did." He just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's quite alright" Vert smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good see you home.~"

"Good to see you to Josephine." He smiled and went to set his things down on the counter.

"Hey dad, how are you?" said a voice who was all too busy with her own 'things'.

"I'm doing fine Crystal, and it's nice to see you too…" He just kinda deadpanned as he noticed his daughter was enthralled in her games. But he didn't really blame her..for his wife was the same way…like she was going to be tonight..

* **KNOCK KNOCK***

Vert stopped what she was doing and went to open the door, all the while, her husband went to their bedroom to clean up.

"That must be them!~" She smiled as she opened the door to reveal a short girl in hoodie to be standing there.

"Oh, hiya Vert!~" Said the girl in her very upbeat, go lucky voice.

"It's truly good to see you too, Neptune."

 **[THUD]**

The entire world seem to collapse and collide all at once for Crystal.

At that very moment Crystal dropped her prototype handheld console and shot straight up to see who was at the door.

"Ne-n-n-NEPTUNE!" Exclaimed Crystal extremely loud.

"Nepu?" Neptune turned her direction to the girl. "Oh, Hello there!~"

"Oh….o-o-o-o-o-H…! YOU'RE NEPTUNE!"

Crystal was almost shaking to the point where it was awkward to look at her.

"Hmmm, the last I checked I was!" She smiled and walked inside the house.

"Nice place you got her Vert! Better than the last one and it's plenty bigger!~"

"As expected from someone like her"

A new voice came through, and this one was more monotone and a little icey.

"Nice to see you as well, Blanc"

"I guess I should say the same." The voice came from another small girl with brown hair and a big muffin shaped hat on her head.

"You don't have to be so stiff about it..I mean she did invite all of us."

Another girl with dark hair and tied in pigtails entered in the door.

"I'm impressed she asked as me to come over." the twin tailed girl said in a high up manner.

"TSUN ALERT!" shouted Neptune in her most teasing manner at the girl.

That, in which, then made the girl turn around and give a cold and hard stare back at Neptune.

"Sorry Noire, I kinda had to alert the reader so that they could be prepared.~" Neptune gave of a really dumb face to Noire.

"Can we not do this right as we arrive, Neptune."

"I have to agree with Noire as she makes a logical statement" replied Blanc.

"Alright, enough ladies, I know we haven't gotten to have a night like this in a while." Vert made everyone look at her again. "But I would like to have my house all in one piece by the end of this event."

 **-FLOP-**

Everyone turned their attention to Crystal who was seemingly lying on the floor passed out.

"The...there….all...aaaaa…" With swirls in her eyes and brain almost fried, Crystal just spat nonsense.

"H-hey! Are you alright over there!"

Worriedly, Noire went to check up on the girl to make sure she was ok.

"She's fine."

Vert just sighed as she realized this is the first time her daughter had actually met her friends.

"I didn't realize your daughter would be here as well.."

Blanc looked up at Vert who just shook her head saying.

"She was….and I should've told her who was coming…"

"I let Nepgear stay at home so she could have a night with our siblings...kinda forgot to ask Crystal.."

"Oh,..." Vert whined a bit, "You should have brought dear Nepgear with you!"

"She's my sister!"

"Vert, please, you have your own to take care off, can you please drop that Nepgear phase…"

"YEAH, SEE! BLANC'S ON BOARD WITH ME!" Neptune cried.

"H-hey, could you please not yell.."

"EEP!"

Noire jumped back in surprise as Crystal slowly started to reawaken and get up again.

"Huh?"

The girl looked around at her surrounding and went wide eyed.

"Sega, Playstation, and….Nintendo, all the owners in...my..house…."

"Sorry Crystal, I should have told you, _who_ exactly my friends were…"

"Talk About It….." finished Crystal...

* * *

" _ **I know you are one for many words** " ~ [Pegboard Nerds - Talk About It (Feat. Desir_ _é_ _e Dawson)]_

* * *

 **Note Of The Author:**

 **SDP:** I really do hope you like this chapter...if not then...well IDK...XD

 **Crystal:** It's just a lot of talking...

 **SDP:** Hence the name...

 **Neptune:** I'm in it finally!

 **SDP:** Yes, you are...but anyways, New Game Chapter 3 is coming...just give me some time! (,) I promise Chapter 3 of this and New Game are in the works! Sorry if the Nep characters re slowly coming in, there will be tons more soon!

So I hope you liked reading my confusing mess of words and have a amazing day!

 _ **[NEXT CHAPTER: Everything]**_


	3. Everything

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, they go to Complie Heart and Idea Factory, or any other things that are mentioned

* * *

[ **Tokushima Household, 8:02 PM** ]

Crystal stood just in place, and was still very overwhelmed by the scene right in front of her.

"I-i,..." She stuttered "I'm really surprised…"

"Oh, don't be so flattered!" Neptune chimed in. "Now Verty over here, doesn't usually speak about us since we don't usually see each other,... and now that I think about it…." She stops and looks at Vert a little dejected.

"Why Vert!" Neptune said in such a sudden burst "Why are so mean! You're own daughter doesn't even know the awesomeness called Neptune!"

Neptune gives extememly dramatic look and actions as she speaks. Though Crystal decided to put in her own voice on something.

"Why do you guys call her Vert, I mean her name is clearly Josephine…." Crystal gave a look at Neptune, which was one of slight annoyance.

"Oh, I know, know!~ I just gotta give some sort of nickname to everyone!"

Neptune seemingly gets more energetic, in which Crystal get's even more confused on how it's possible.

"You know, to make them special! Like important to a character's development plot."

"Says the girl with whom has Lilac hair….and what does that last part have to do with anything….." Deadpanned Crystal

"HEY! Poor little ol' me was trying to be nice."

"Yeah, but look around you Neptune….you're the only one with an unnatural hair color and you're being completely irrational with your statements."

Crystal was right with her own statement, and Neptune stopped talking, paused, then blank faced at the realization.

"Wow, I might say that's one time someone like Thunder Tits, got Neptune to be quiet."

Blanc was impressed a bit and gave a small smile, almost seemingly praising the girl for her actions.

"Yeah, but watch, later they will be best friends before we know it."

Noire sighs, as does the others, which know this to be true.

"I'd be surprised if Crystal didn't and just kind of avoided her." Vert looked on in wonderment at her child.

Noire is now more than confused by Vert's words and asks her a question regarding it.

"What makes you say that Vert?"

"Do you not remember what had just occurred a few minutes ago?"

Noire, at that moment remembers, even though she finds herself amazed she forgot.

"Point,... she did just have a complete freak out….. Like she saw a celebrity or something."

"Well, Neptune is her biggest idol in a sense, and has always wanted to meet her. She has also wanted to meet you and Blanc, not to mention."

"Really, a child of _**you**_ _,_ wants to meet me?" Blanc interjects

"Yes" Vert states calmly, "Admiration of the other consoles was always her passion and she's always wanted to meet their company's owners so she can know more."

"Wow, I'm pretty honored in a sense, but maybe I should show her that Playstation is the BEST!"

Noire puts her hand to her chest and makes herself have a prideful stature.

"I don't think right here and right now is the best time for that kind of attitude Noire."

Blanc still gives her state of calmness and Noire does give a slightly disgusted look.

"Hey, guys, we're getting off the main quest here!~" Neptune budded in and everyone's attention turns toward at her, "How about we go do what we came here to do!"

"I firmly agree Neptune, come on girls, let us go enjoy the night we came here to spend!"

Crystal just watched blankly as everyone moved from the living room to the room that her mother had prepared for the gathering.

She was then in contemplation of what to do and just stood there in thought for a second, pondering.

"Hmmm….should I follow them….or should I just go see what dad is doing?"

"How about you go and follow them…."

"AHH!" Crystal jumped straight up and slightly flailed her arms as she turned to notice her father standing a few feet from where she was.

"DAD! Don't do that!" Crystal started yelling at him for his sudden actions.

"Sorry, but in all serious manners Crystal, if you want to find out anything new, you should probably go join them."

"Why, what makes you say that?"

"1st," He lifts his finger up, "It's always interesting to see them interact with each other…...like it's some visual novel video game…"

"...That's…...oddly specific.."

"2nd," he raises another. "If you want to know more about Neptune, or see what she is about, now is the time."

" _ **Hmmm….Maybe I can learn something about her cousin who is staying with her….it'd be nice to learn a little more about Plutia….**_ " Crystal said in her conscience, though she didn't realize she was staring off into space..

"Hey, Crystal, you ok?"

"Huh, oh! Uh YES! I'm fine…." She blinked a couple of times to reality check herself and refocus on the question.

"I think I'll take your words into consideration, Dad"

"Alright, I'll leave you to do what you're gonna do and I'm gonna go draw some new manga pages."

"O-ok dad!"

"Seeya."

Her father then walks out of the room and upstairs.

Crystal stands there still pondering, again, but then musters up some courage and goes to the room where everyone else is.

- **GAMING ROOM** -

"Oh, come on guys! Why do always tag up on me in this game?" Neptune whined.

"Because, out of all of us, you are the most 'vulnerable' target and less experienced."

Blanc spoke that for the entire group, as they all knew it to be true.

"Um, hello…"

Everyone's attention then turned toward Crystal as she popped her head into the room.

"Oh, hello Crystal, have you come to join us?" Vert asked, and being the first to respond to Crystal's sudden entrance.

"Y-yes, I guess since I really have nothing else better to do."

"Well, I'd be happy and willing to let you join, maybe you will be better than Neptune at this game."

Vert smiled at her daughter and looked pleased that she would want to join in.

"HEY! STOP IT!" Neptune gave a sad dejected look as everyone seemed to be mean to her.

 **-Crystal's POV-**

" _I swear, that girl would be able to break something with her yelling…..I'm surprised her friends still hang around her..."_

I then remove my hands from my ears once Neptune stopped yelling.

"I would be happy to play a round with you guys. Though what are you playing?"

"One of my console's most renowned games, S*p*r Sm*sh Br*s."

Blanc answered me with a small look of happiness and pride on her face.

"The all new super, mega, awesome, unreleased 5th installment!"

I jumped back in a bit of surprise as Neptune jumped, literally, right in my face.

"Geez, Neptune, is this a common occurrence with you?"

"Sort of~"

I leaned to the side and looked at the others. I noticed that they all shook their heads to agree seemingly with my previous question.

"Sigh, I've pla-...wait did you say the all new SSB5!" I said a bit loudly, in which I cover my mouth after realizing.

"Yes, it is the one that is coming out next month."

Blanc seemed to be even more pleased with herself when she told me.

"So, since all of us are good friend-i-roonies, we get to play some newer releases before they come out!" Neptune exclaimed. "It's like being a VIP!"

"Ah, that's not the total truth Neptune, the last time we were at my residence we tested games out, and then test played 1 newer game"

"Yeah well, it was kinda boring at your place Noire, I had more fun at Blanc's."

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"Well, you are known for being boring...so it can mean whatever you want, Noire~"

"WHY I OUGHTA GET YOU FOR THAT!" Yelled Noire, in which my mother and Blanc seemed to sigh.

"Can we not do this… _please._ " Announced my mother and the other two stopped their arguing.

"V-vert, you've never been like this before."

"Well, I have to say for both the sake of me and Blanc, we've both had enough of your's and Neptune's bickering."

I stood there in silence, as I really didn't know how to react.

I never really expected both of the owners of Sony & Sega to be like this…..well more or less Neptune. Everyone says she is very friendly and never rude, and I never expected she was like this.

The two who were just previously having a huge fit about things, were now looking on in fear of my mother.

"V-vert, I was just teasing each her! You know how I am…." Neptune looked a bit more panicked, like she's seen this kind of anger from my mother before.

"L-look, I'm sorry for getting a bit worked up Vert, but I can't let this lazy bum keep insulting me!" Noire was pointing at Neptune when making her extreme proclamation.

"Hey, I'm not lazy! It's just Nepgear, does a lot of the work and she's fine with doing it!" Neptune exclaimed.

I stood there in complete confliction on what to do, or say at the moment.

"You should at least help her out a bit more, and maybe your company would be doing a whole lot better!" Blanc said joining in on the yelling. "It's not right to have your sister do all the work!"

"I agree, Uni doesn't have to do a whole lot since I actually do my work…."

"OK YEAH! At least I'm not a lonely tsundere!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone closed their mouths and turned to see my mother once again. Her eyes became narrowed and her glare, fierce.

"Mom…" I said in almost the most quietest manner, as I was shocked at how angry she was getting. I had never seen her get mad at anyone before.

"You are all acting like little children and it is very unacceptable to me."

Her eyes seemed to be glaring more at Noire and Neptune, though Blanc seemed a little upset by her exclamation.

"Well, I only joined in on trying to defend Noire…."

The rest seemingly gets cut off as Blanc seems to mumble something inaudible and still give off a sharp look as well.

"S-sorry, I really don't know what came over myself Vert." Noire looked down at the ground, most likely truly sorry.

"I-i have to agree…with Noire." Neptune said in the most reluctant way.

"I'm glad we were able to resolve this in a humanly manner. Now, let us get back to the main event"

Now the others just seemed to try and shake off the whole event. Then , my mother smiled as she re-sat herself down and handed me the controller that she must have been using.

"Go on dear, we did say that you could join. So, may you play to your heart's desire"

"T-thanks mom…" I said a little reluctantly, though I did end up taking the controller.

"So, um, Miss Blanc, are the controls the same for this new version?" I asked out curiosity and in a bit of nervousness.

"Yes, to an extent, only a few buttons have changed, but is to have newer combos." She answered me very calmly.

"T-thank's for answering my question."

"You are welcome, Crystal." Blanc said, and I could've sworn, I saw a small smile on her face for a second.

"I'm gonna go super-duper, easy cheesy on you for right now Crystal, you know, since you are the new player to this complex game." Neptune said, with putting her oddball words into the sentence.

"Um….you did just her me ask if the controls where the same Neptune, which means I've played the game before…."

"I shall give you a challenge, since Neptune is too much of a wimp to go hard on a 'veteran' gamer." Noire said giving me a fierce look.

"..." Blanc said nothing, and just looked on with a straight face.

* * *

 _You take your time; then let me know,_

 _If you wanna stay or if you wanna go..._

~ _**WRLD - Everything (Feat. Ashdown)**_

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **SDP:** So, here you go the full chapter of chapter 3, I hope you like it and such,...also new things are coming...and a project I'm calling **_Project: Revival._**

 ** _So..._** I hope you all have a nice day and see you in the next chapter! [Which I hope to finish a lot later than this one...]

[ _ **Next Time:** Back And Forth]_


	4. Back & Forth

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except my own ideas, all rights go to their owners...**

* * *

 **[Tokushima Household]**

 **3rd POV**

"NEPU! \\( ꗞ Д ꗞ )/" Neptune cried out in exclamation, as she was in total shock of what just happened

"I-impossible….." Blanc said quite silently.

"How could've this happened, It's so…...AHHHH!" Noire was just dumbfounded by everything at the moment and just stared on with the most awkward look in her face.

"That's how you show them Crystal~" Vert said with calm face that, if Blanc wasn't too shocked at the moment, she would have slapped since she would have considered it Vert's way of being smug..

Crystal gave off a bit of a proud aura that made everyone just look at her either really peeved or in shock. "Well,...what can I say….um….I learn _**new games**_ pretty fast." She said with a bit of a nervous laugh.

"I sense a reference is among us….but I'm not really getting it….." Neptune said with a very puzzled face, and seemed determined the find it.

"It's probably alluding to nothing Neptune….so don't assume things…" Noire said with a bland look.

"So….how about a few more rounds?" Crystal said in a challenging manner.

 **[A FEW HUNDRED ROUNDS LATER]**

"I finally got a win! In the great name of Iris!" Neptune said as she finally got a win over Crystal, in which Crystal _let_ Neptune win for the sake of not having to hear her complain for the billionth time.

"GG Neptune. You finally did it." She said sincerely as possible to the lilac, without letting her eye twitch give her annoyance away. She then remember the question she was going to ask Neptune.

"Oh, I just remembered something...Uh, Neptune...can I ask you something."

"Sure, I'm always open to a live Q & A! Though I'm not gonna give away any big secrets~ " Neptune said with a silly face.

"Um,...I hear your cousin is staying with you…" She fidgets a bit with her fingers and looks at Neptune nervously.

"Wait….you couldn't mean….." Noire started and in slight bit of fright.

"It sounds most definitely like it….." Blanc followed after.

"Um…..what is going on here….."

Poor Crystal felt like she was left out of something _really important_ and didn't get what was going on

"Huh?" She said with tons of question marks floating around her head.

"Um….Crystal, dear..…..Neptune's cousin….well….she's like Neptune's work ethic and when they are together…..almost nothing gets done…." Vert whispered to Crystal so that Neptune wouldn't hear, but Crystal felt like it was for whole other reason.

"Oh…wait what's Neptune wor-"

"Sorry guys," Neptune said, interrupting what Crystal was going to say.

"I forgot to mention that Plutie was staying with me."

Everyone stared at Neptune for a good minute, then Crystal brought up a new question.

"Um….well, what is Plutia like, Neptune?"

"She's more like me, than anything! Though, without all the mind numbing, boring, annoying work that _I_ have to do." Neptune smiled at Crystal as she happily gave her an answer.

"Oh, really? That's pretty cool to know!" Crystal said as she, in her own thoughts, pondered how Neptune described Plutia.

When she meet Plutia earlier in the day, she did seem a little laid back and more tired-sounding than anything. It was harder to imagine she was like Neptune in anyway. Though she just dismissed it as something to remember for later and go on to talk about something else.

"Why did you wanna know, Crystal? Did you somehow mysteriously meet her, and now have a super secret crush on her that you are hiding from all of us?" Neptune said with a cat-like, teasing face.

"Neptune, I have two things I find here that are dumb and where you obviously just put in, to shove her into an awkward situation, and I think Blanc does too." Noire said and started looking 'o-matter-of-factly'

"1," Blanc started moving her finger up, "How could of she meet Plutia if she just got here, that's if what I remember what you said is correct.."

"2," Noire continued "The way you put that situation, sounded really stupid, and complete similarity for the idea for a really bad story."

Neptune just pouted a bit for the fact she just couldn't have some fun and looked at everyone saying.

"You know I was only joking, guys…..right…."

Everyone, but Crystal looked at Neptune with a face that said 'Riiiight, we totally believe you…"

After this whole oddball event, not much happened the rest of the night, well, given for the fact that Blanc got mad at Vert and almost called her Thunder Tits. Later on, after Neptune got upset for continuously losing to Crystal in 1-on-1 matches, Vert decided to bring up things to talk about, to help get their minds off the games.

Neptune went first and being the most ebullient. She mostly talked about some of friends she had met during her ownership at Sega and before. Her friends consisted of a girl named V*ola, who took her job very seriously and it was only after she met Neptune, she learned to relax a bit. A few others included girls named K*mi, K*no, Yuk*, R*a, a very interesting group of sisters of a company named 'Aurora', and a bunch of various others, that Neptune described as a 'colorful cast'.

Noire decided to discussed about her high school life and a particular boy she met, whom Neptune commented on the subject with, 'it was the only real friend she ever had'. In which, Noire gave a very peeved look at Neptune for her comment, making look like she was going to pummel her. But, Vert intervened again and made sure that didn't happen. Noire, then went on to say how hard work has been, while complaining a numerous amount of times, and how strange things seemed to be happening between her sister and Neptune's.

Blanc didn't really have that much to say, though for the most part, she discussed how her younger twin sisters were making up stories. She described them as 'What If…" situations and how one was if both her and them had switched positions. Her being the younger one and them the older ones. She found it a bit interesting, and the twins had a myriad of them that they wanted to do.

Crystal did find all of these excerpts interesting and wondered if she could ever meet those people. Though little did anyone know, someone was outside of the room listening in and gave a small smile when these names were mentioned.

" _I really wonder how all of these people are doing…...I mean….this is the Hyp-"_

The person's thoughts came to a halt as someone approached the door to the room. So, in a bit of a panic, they went to vanish back to what they were doing.

"I'm gonna go get a drink if that is ok with everyone" Crystal got up to leave, when her mother spoke up saying, "We have all the drinks in here, what could you possibly need my Crystal?"

"Um, well, it's one of my energy drinks from the fridge." In which her mother gave her a look, but then gave her the dismissive look to let her go.

"Ok, you may go…"

As Crystal got up to leave the room, she had a strange feeling coming from inside of her, then she felt dizzy and turned around to see her mother's friends. Though what she saw was not what she just saw a second ago…

The scene in front of her was definitely Neptune, Noire, Blanc and her mother, but the room seemed completely different and the clothes they were wearing seemed more emphasised, especially her mother's... Though, there was one thing that caught her eye…., it was a little blonde girl hovering on a floating book. She hovered up to Neptune and gave her a disappointed look.

"What is going on…" Crystal murmured to herself, she then shook her head and it all disappeared. "That was weird….."

She then walked out of the door, at the most confused on what just happened and went to get her drink.

 **[THE NEXT DAY]**

 **CRYSTAL'S POV**

"Wh-" I said as I started to wake up, "What happened.." though when I spoke I found myself with a waking migraine that seemed to come out of nowhere.

I begin to stand up and notice a small amount of energy drinks surrounding where I was sleeping.

"Did I really drink all of that?" I look at the amount, amazed that I am still alive and functioning. "AHG!"

I instantly hold my head in the immediate pain I receive from standing up and just speaking in general.

"Oww….geez, a large intake of sugar and caffine, really does a number on me...oww.."

As I wobble around, with every step agitating my head at first, I find myself in the living room. Where I notice a certain lilac lying on the ground, which makes me wonder how she got there, and completely passed out, with a bunch of what seemed to be small empty plastic cups of some sort.

"That's a thing…" I gently shake my head at the sight of Neptune,

" _Ok, I think getting some food will help me right now to get rid of this damn headache."_ I say to myself in thought as I walk to the kitchen to get some pudding, since that usually helps this sort of thing for me. Which is weird, since it really shouldn't, I try to not think about that much though.

" _I really wish, I could remember what happened last night, so I could at least know why I am like this."_

"Whatever, all I need is some pudd-" I stop speaking as I notice all the pudding we had was gone, and all that was left was a small post-it note saying:

" _Sorry about the pudding Vert!~ I really couldn't help myself once I saw it...heh, heh" - Neptune_

I then remember all of those weird cups around Neptune. It then all clicks and I put two and two together…

"Grrr….damn that girl, I'll get her back later, maybe….….I don't care as I need food right now…."

I then just grabbed a cup of orange juice, and sat down at the counter thinking about how I should get back at Neptune.

"Good morning Miss Crystal"

I jump a bit as I turn to notice Blanc walking into the kitchen.

"My ever loving life….why does everyone seem to walk up behind me and catch me off guard.."

She in turn to my sudden question, gave me a look that was half tired and half confused.

"..."

"Don't answer that…"

"So, what are you doing up this early?" She asked me, as she seemed turned back around and be looking for something.

"Well," I begin to say, "To be honest, I only just woke up and had an annoying headache…" I then take another sip of my juice.

"and when I was going to have my usual pudding to relieve the pain, I find out that Neptune at all of it…"

I put the cup down and look at the girl, still soundly asleep, and give a angered look.

"I see…" She paused and then gave me a strange look, "Wait, how does pudding help a headache at all?..."

"( σ _ σ )"

"..."

* * *

A.N.:

 **SDP: _Well...this is a bit shorter than the last one... I'm glad for all those who are reading the story and like it. I am truly happy! (Also I wonder if you guys picked up my easy references to other stories I've read.)_**

 ** _Though, I wish I could make it better...anyways, I'm still going on with this story and will try to be more quality over quantity..also...next time will feature a character I think doesn't get much love..._**

 ** _So, I hope you enjoy this and hope you have a nice day._**

 ** _~SoundDashProductions_**

NEXT CHAPTER: _Checkpoint_


	5. An Update, well sort of

**So...um...yeah...this thing...**

 **Ok, so, while this might not be a new chapter...there are some things I'd like to say.**

* * *

 **Sound Dash Productions:** So...nothing has happened for months with this story and others...sheesh...look, first off I'm sorry about that and secondly the reason why is because I'm trying to think about how to make it better and more what it's ' **supposed** ' to be. I'm not saying that I'm going on hiatus..even though it seemed like it...I'm not.

 **Sound Dash Productions:** I will return very soon, just bear with me as I try to fix this...,but the good news is...Both Nextdimension  & Sweetest Addiction will be back! Along with that will be a 1 year story celebrating my accomplishment of becoming a ..ok...writer. It won't be a Neptunia story...like all the rest...and won't be OC focused on 100% (I say this one is more 30% focused on), which is good right?

PS: Nextdimension will take a bit longer to return, so please hold out on it

 **Sound Dash Productions:** I'm really sorry, again, to all the people who actually enjoyed this story and wondered why it was not being updated..Like I said, I want to make this story more better so that I, and you the readers, will enjoy this. So, expect better things from now on! So, I'm hoping the people will read this and understand...

 **Sound Dash Productions:** So...with this all said...this is SDP, and see you all soon.


End file.
